vampire's greates desire
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Ikuto's a vampire......with a chara. and what the heck is Kikyo? no, not Inuyasha's Kikyo, a diferent one. R&R! rated M because of bitings and blood.to be safe.
1. bus

Hey pplz!! It's me, Tokyo mew mew Kish! Someone please tell me how to get the next chapter up!! Unless you want unfinished stories……

Kisshu: am I in this??

Tmmk: nope.

Ikuto: that means……

Tmmk:nods I do not own anything exept my own theories and characters, which are clearly mine.

Story!!

Kikyo pushed her food away from her at the dinner table. Her mom looked at her, then to her empty plate, then back at her, concern crossing her features.

"Not hungry?" She asked. Kikyo stared at her mother, her eyes, now a rusted color, gave the obvious away. Kikyo wanted to look normal tomorrow, at least until lunch.

Kikyo was a sheon, someone that had too much blood in her system. So much that it filled her eyes, and when she ate they filled with fresh blood, turning red.

Not the best school experience, looking like that. Besides that, she was beautiful.

Her dad, also a sheon, was racing out the door, the same rust color in his eyes, too. Her mom, a normal human, didn't quite remember that she was in the middle of two evolutionary glitches, vampires, who needed and often fell in love with sheons, and the sheons, who needed the vampires for blood relief.

Kikyo closed her eyes, listening to her heart beat so fast it should mean she was going to die. She turned to her pale-faced guardian, Yoruki, yawned, her cat ears twitching. Kikyo petted her head, listening to her over-raced heartbeat, too.

"Time to get to the bus stop!" her mom cheered. Kikyo sighed and got up, ready for the first day of the rest of her school torture. Yoruki hovered in the air behind her, unseen and unheard.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Kikyo read. Greaaaat. A boy. She watched sullenly as the last of the kids raced from their nearby homes to catch the bus, not wanting to be late the first day. And then as they boarded the bus, looking for their names, hoping to catch a seat near a familiar face. Ikuto was among them. His first day had gone a little differently…..

"IKUTO!!" His sister, Utau, jumped him at the breakfast table, trying to catch him in a kiss. He broke away from his all-too-human sister and stood up. "Utau, you're going to miss you're bus, now get away from me." Utau pouted, her feelings for her older brother were more than just family-type." Fine, but you're never going to find anyone quite like me." She said, sullen. "I'm counting on that." He whispered to himself.

He glanced at the digital clock that yoru, his guardian, was lounging on, and quickly grabbed his things and yoru, headed out the door.

Now he was headed towards the bus, where Kikyo sat, sullen. Yoruki rubbed her brown hair and yawned, sprawling out on Kikyo's lap.

Ikuto slid into his seat right next to her then, and the connection between the two was almost tangible.

Ikuto was all but overcome by thirst. She smelled so GOOD. He crushed his arms safely to his sides and stared straight ahead, not wanting to turn his nose for fear of killing the poor girl he sat next to.

Kikyo edged closer to him, noticing that he was a vampire, though she never even laid eyes on one before. She had heard her dad talk about the sense of relief that came with the blood exchange, and she wanted it, bad.

Ikuto thought she had gone mad. She was almost on top of him! He edged away, as far as he could, and she only moved closer in.

Yoru, noticing Ikuto's reaction, started to question the girl chara next to him. "She's a sheon, she has too much blood. Trust me, nothing bad, exept a few traumatized students, would happen right now." Yoruki whispered in response to his unasked question. He nodded, and relayed the message to Ikuto.

Ikuto finally turned to the girl next to him, who was now blushing bright red at her secret being discovered. He leaned in for a second, then remembered he was on a bus, and a few traumatized students seemed a very high price to pay for this girl's blood.

He stared straight ahead again, trying to regain control. Kikyo, also having assessed the situation and deemed this not the right time or place for what had almost occurred to happen, moved to the opposite end of the seats and squished herself against the window.


	2. free period

Okay, I figured it out, no worries. That was pretty obvious. I feel stupid.

Ikuto: why no amuto?

Amu: praise her!!

Tmmk: she slipped me a 20 to make this OC and Ikuto. Sorry.

Tadase: still, are we in this?

Tmmk: maybe.

Tmmk: muahahahaha!

Yoruki: Tokyo mew mew kish owns nothing exept her own characters.

Story!

Kikyo shivered, he was so close to her now! Alone in a remote area of the building, and both on free period. He leaned closer to her, his fangs extended fully, aching for her blood. Kikyo's blood raced thorough her veins, excitement had caused an adrenalin rush. She felt the cool touch of his fangs just before he penetrated her neck. Her heart rate rushed to keep up with the blood loss, and Ikuto kept greedily drinking it as it flowed in. Kikyo gauged her breath to keep a steady flow of clean oxygen, a rushing, euphoric feeling overwhelming her when….

"Stop, you dirty bloodsucker!" a young boy holding a scepter with a chara next to him shouted. Beside him, a girl with three charas who was transformed stood. Ikuto pulled back, reluctant, and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Amu-chan, grab the poor girl while I hold him off!" he shouted at the girl, apparently named Amu. 'no you don't! I allowed this, and he's not going to be made a criminal for 

helping me!' Kikyo thought. She pulled out the dumpty lock and made the familiar hand sign. "artistic heart, unlock!" she shouted, and transformed into spade lynx. All eyes were on her. She turned to the boy. "Rude, impudent, bratty…. Those are some of the adjectives I'm thinking of because of you. I ASKED him to do this, because I have so much blood, he's necessary!


	3. detention

Hey, guys. It's me. Sooooo sorry for not updating in a while, but writer's block only hits on certain stories. So, thanks to all the reviews! WOOT! 5 reviews, people. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy^^

Tadase: why are we being made into criminals?

Me: Ahh, I don't know. It just sorta fit.

STORY!!!

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" Amu was apologizing over and over, her face flushed. "God, Hinamori. You can stop apologizing now. We're in last period and you still haven't stopped." Amu's face got even brighter red, and Kikyo caught Ikuto smirking out of the corner of her eye.

Tadase was flabbergasted that she had asked Ikuto to do that to her, and now he was sulking in the back of the detention room, muttering to himself. Lest we forget who barged in, alerting the teachers and causing us all detention because they saw blood and assumed it was from a fight, we must all take a moment to recognize this person as Tadase.

Ikuto glowered at him and leaned back into his chair to read a thick book titled _war and peace_. Kikyo settled back into her own chair and focused on the lighter _Harry potter and the deathly hallows._ It was a good read so far, but she felt insignificant next to Mr. big shot and his epic. Ikuto leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Having intelligence issues?" she smiled. "Not in the least. You keep reading that and you'll soon find out who made the smarter move there. By the way, I'm working on that one at home, Mr. big shot." He snickered. "Mr. big shot?" she flushed when she realized what she had said and fell back into her seat in embarrassment.

"No talking!" the teacher barked. Ikuto sat up in surprise and kikyo looked up at the teacher in surprise. "You all need to take your punishment and be glad you get off with a warning! Especially you, Mr. Tsukiyomi." She pointed her yard stick at Ikuto and smirked when he came to attention at it. She moved the yardstick away from his general direction and walked stiffly up to kikyo. "And _you, _Ms. Katana. Not a very good way to start off the year." Kikyo smiled. "well, if I could elaborate on what happened, you would find an explanation quite contrary to the violence suggested by the teachers who found us." The teacher looked at her, and finally nodded her head in consent. "This better be good." She muttered.

"Well, you see, I was having a tour with Ikuto-san, when I fell and cut myself on the neck. Tadase-san was in the area, and he was with Amu, so they rushed to the area when they heard my cry out. Ikuto was trying to stop the bleeding, and Tadase saw that the blood was dirty, so he shouted 'stop! The bloods' dirty, it'll suck the life out of her!' and Amu nodded next to him."

The teacher scowled, but nodded, seeming to buy it. "Fine. I'll believe your little story for now. You may converse until the bell rings."

And then the bell rang.

"How'd you lie us out of that, Kikyo?" Amu was wide-eyed, her charas besides her mirroring her image. Yoruki was next to her, looking important, like she'd actually done something. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Impromptu, Hinamori. Speech, 3 years." She looked toward Ikuto, and found him smirking on the dark corner of the school, his chara floating at his shoulder, his arms crossed over his chest and a broad cattish grin slapped on his face. Kikyo grinned and walked over to him, a small smile on her face and Yoruki at her side.


End file.
